A Return to 'Holy Matrimony'
by sammich
Summary: Team Rocket try a new plan to get James' Family's money. The whole series in one fic (Rocketshippy)


A Return to Holy Matrimony 

by: Blackstar 

Author's Note: This is an extension of the "Holy Matrimony!" episode. If you didn't see it, 

too bad! Also this fic contains NO Ash and co. It's only about Team Rocket. 

Jesse and James smiled at each other in their large balloon. They knew Team Rocket was staying together forever. They sighed at they stared into each others eyes. Each one wore a broad smile. Their still clasped hands sifted slightly as they became aware of the embarrassing admiration they had for one another. 

"Hey, wait for Meowth!" a small figure screamed in the distance. It was enough to break the 'moment'. 

Sometime later the large balloon finally landed in a clearing. Jesse jumped out and smiled proudly at her newly affirmed partnership. They set up camp and it was well into evening when Meowth caught up to them. 

"You guys are real joiks y'know that?!" the badly bruised and cut Meowth screamed. 

"So now what?" James asked James. "We still have no money and no Pokémon." 

"Well for your information, on my long walk here I formed a plan that would surely give you your parents wealth and keep Team Rocket together," said Meowth. "We'd be the richest villains in history!" 

"Go on," Jesse prodded. 

"Well, y'know that eerie resemblance between Jesse and Jessebell?" 

"Yes," said the pair in hypnotic unison. 

"Well what if we kidnap Jessebell and switched Jesse for her. Then you could marry Jesse and keep all of the money for Team Rocket!" 

"Marry Jesse...," James repeated, a little bewildered by the proposal. 

"Well you practically are married to her already. I mean she screams at you like you both were married," Meowth observed. 

"I'll do it!" she agreed as dollar and yen signs danced around in her head. 

"Okay," said James, "as long as I don't have to marry Jessebell, she was way worse!" 

"What do you mean worse?!" Jesse asked with flames in her eyes. 

"Oh, nothing!" said James as he thought about the plan. Visions of Jesse and him at the altar did not seem natural. 

**** 

The next day Team Rocket crept behind a bush and watched as Jessebell trained Vileplume. 

"Vilplume, use your sleep powder!" she commanded. A gust of wind blew the powder onto Jessebell. "Not on me!" she cried as she fell limp on the floor. 

"Wow this is gonna be easier than I thought!" said James. 

The trio quickly bound and gagged Jessebell and caught Vileplume. 

"If only capturing Pikachu was this easy," Meowth said. 

A few moments later the team was fixing up Jesse to look just like Jessebell. 

"Oh the pain of looking beautiful," Jesse moaned as James was pulling her hair tightly into rollers. She really did look exactly like Jessebell. James cringed as he saw her in full regalia. 

Jesse saw him cringe and smiled, "what a matter, honey? Do I scare you?" 

James nodded his head 'yes'. 

She smiled to herself, this was going to be more fun than she had anticipated. 

James and Jesse walked down the path to his parents house, arm in arm. They rang on the doorbell, a bit nervous, still unsure if the plan would work. 

"Hello? Master James! You've returned with Jessebell!" said the doorman. 

"James!" called his parents, "You've finally come to your senses!" 

"Hello," Jesse said with her best Southern accent imitation. She curtsied and looked at James face. He was staring at her and sweatdropping. 

"The wedding will be tonight," they said eagerly. 

Jesse and James looked at each other still a bit frightened. Did they really need the money that desperately? 

'The help' quickly grabbed the couple and pushed them into separate rooms. Maids forced Jesse into a wedding gown, while men put James in a new tuxedo. Moments later James was trust in front of an altar in the family garden with a ball and chain clasped around his ankle. He squirmed a bit as the procession began. Then the music began and Jesse came down the isle. She looked beautiful. It made his heart stop for a moment. Her long white gown accented her body very well indeed. She walked up to the alter. "You look nice," he whispered to her. 

The pastor began. The ceremony went by quickly. The only discomfort being the "I do"s they had to utter. They were so unsure. Then came the kiss... Brief at first, then prolonged. Jesse and James held that kiss for longer than mere partners should. They stood back and looked at each other in shock. What was going on?! professionals don't act this way! 

Soon afterward they were rushed into a limo and sent off to a smaller mansion. They came into the building and sat in silence. An hour passed without a word between them. 

"Jesse...," James began, "what have we done?" 

"Don't worry soon we'll have the money and then we can get a divorce, if that's what you want," she said. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Jesse yawned and pretended to be tired. "I'll just take a shower, then a nap." 

"Okay Jesse, but wasn't Meowth supposed to meet us here?" asked James. 

"He said at four o' clock," she was becoming peeved, "Does it look like four?!" 

"No," James mumbled feebly. 

Jesse walked over to the bathroom and looked at him. She didn't mean to yell, but the whole situation made her uncomfortable. She really respected James, but she just couldn't think straight after that kiss. She went into the bathroom. 

James laid on the couch in the center of an enormous room with high ceilings. Many thoughts crossed his mind as he lay drowsily on the couch. He really admired Jesse, but it had always been secret. He always liked the idea of being married to Jesse, but he wished that she at least liked him a little too. He fell asleep and dreamt of her. She was sitting on the grass in the garden. The sun cast a surreal glow on her. It made her hair look like fire. She was smiling at him and laughing. "James," the dream Jesse whispered, "I love you." A loud bang woke him up. 

It was raining outside and a huge thunderbolt had crashed very near to the house. James was startled. It was sunny a couple of minutes ago. He looked at the huge grandfather clock in the hall. It read two-thirty. 

"Two-thirty!" he shouted, "I've been asleep for two hours!" 

"Yes," said a familiar voice. "We've been waiting for you to wake up." 

A figure approached from behind the shadows. It was Giovanni. 

"Why did you get married, James," he asked. "You know damn well it's against the rules." He walked over to James and slapped him on the face. It was hard enough to knock him down. 

"I... we..., uh, " James stammered trying to collect his thoughts. "We were only trying to get more money. Where's Jesse!" 

"She's right here," he pointed to the collapsed figure in the corner. It was Jesse and she was knocked out and tied up. She was wearing a red gown. James immediately ran over to her. 

"What kind of boss are you?!" he shouted as anger welled up inside him, "first you pay us bad, then you threaten us when we try to get more money!" He ran to Giovanni to strike him, but was stopped short by Giovanni's swift punch. 

"You can keep to your plan," he said. "But remember not to corrupt your team!" He kicked James in the ribs. Then everything went black. 

James lay unconscious for several minutes. He woke up with a very bad headache. Giovanni was gone. He walked over to Jesse who was still knocked out. He untied her and laid her on the couch. 

"Poor Jess," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you," he said. "I don't care what happens, I always will." 

She stirred slightly, then she opened her eyes. "James," she said weakly, "what just happened? All I remember was the sound of Giovanni's voice after I put on this dress." 

"Don't worry," James assured her, "everything will be okay." He held her hand and stroked it. 

He looked into her eyes and stared at her beauty. He could not help but lean forward, and she did the same. She lifted her head slightly to meet his lips. There they were locked in this kiss. He slid his arms around her waist and embraced her. 

"What are we doing?!" she asked after they had released each other. 

"I don't know, I mean," James stammered (he always stammered when he was nervous), 

"Jesse, do you like me?" 

"That's a strange question for a guy to ask," she commented, smiling. She did like him, who could resist those eyes? She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "Yes I do." 

"Are you glad you married me?" he asked. 

"Well, ever since I saw you at the alter," she paused, "what I mean to say is, yes, I'm glad." 

"For the money, right?" he sighed. 

"Silly boy," she said, stroking his hair. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. James got up and opened it. A wet cat walked into the mansion. Meowth shook his fur dry. He took one look at Jesse lying on the couch wearing a red gown and his jaw dropped. 

"What have you two been doing?!" 

"Nothing yet," James sighed. "But we did get a visit from the boss. He clearly stated how he hated our plan. I suppose he'll fire us for sure if we get emotionally involved." He looked at Jesse, regretfully. _ What have I done?_ he thought. _ But it was inevitable. _ He sighed. 

Jesse's eyes met his and quickly averted them to the ground._ We're not Romeo and Juliet. _ She told herself. She looked at him again and reflected on how good he looked out of the Rocket uniform. Meowth noticed the silence in the air and took a seat to nap on. 

"You know," Meowth said as he yawned, "Jessebell escaped." He stretched out and prepared for a long nap when he heard the couple yell,. 

"What?!" 

"When were you going to tell us Meowth?! When she showed up with a gun?!" shouted Jesse angrily. 

"How long ago did she escape?" James asked. 

"About an hour. But I told her James was married already." 

"That's just great!" sighed Jesse, as she threw her hands into the air. "Not only will she be looking for James, but she'll be upset as well. That should be loads of fun." She looked at Meowth. "This is all your fault!" She grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the couch hard. 

"Me-owch!" he cried as he hit the chair. _That'll leave a nice bruise in the morning,_ he thought. 

Jesse walked over to James and grinned a sinister grin. "If she wants trouble, we'll give it to her." 

"Ohh Jesse, sounds like a plan!" cooed James. "Let's make it double!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Part2 

"Now..." began Jesse, her hand rested on her hip as she stood triumphantly, "James, dear, you shall have your revenge on Jessebell." James eyed her with a broad grin on his face. He knew she had a devious plan in store for that Jessebell bitch. "All we need is some glue, a papercup, and a cigarette lighter." 

"What do we need those for?" asked Meowth and James in unison. 

"The glue is for my mirror (i broke it). The papercup is for water, because I'm thirsty. And the lighter is for..., well , I'll show you." Jesse took out a large can of hairspray and turned the lighter on. She then proceeded to make a flame-thrower out of the two. James and Meowth stood there in utter amazement. She put down the can of hairspray and lighter and went over to the kitchen to get her water. James trailed behind her like a small lost puppy. 

"Jesse, are we going to tell Meowth about our little 'incident'?" 

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded as she reached for a papercup from the cupboard (even though there were perfectly clean glasses in there). 

"You know 'the kiss'," he sheepishly whispered. His face had a hint of blush. 

"Well, I don't think it's any of his business to know about our personal lives. It's strictly professional." 

"I thought we were professional once, too," he sighed. 

"We are!" she insisted, "That kiss was an error of judgment." 

"An error!" James shouted. "That was no 'ERROR'!" 

"Calm down James," she said. "You're making it out to be more than it is." 

By this time James was fuming, yet he spoke in a constrained whisper. "What do you mean 'I'm making it out to be more than it is'? I thought you liked me! Did I get the wrong message or something?! I mean, all this time I thought you actually cared for someone other than ..." He was about to say "yourself" but he knew she would've bashed his skull in. 

Jesse looked at him and felt her heart soften. "I'm sorry," she said. "I *do* like you, but I'm not sure if....," she trailed off and sighed. 

James had calmed down considerably and was now focusing all of his attention on his "petite flame", as he had nicknamed her. "I'm sorry Jesse, I shouldn't have assumed too much," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. He was hurt, but he cared for her enough to give her room. 

Jesse, on the other hand, was worried. Yes, she liked James, but how much? That little incident on the couch was strange and scary. For one of the few times in her life she actually felt like she had feelings for someone. Not schoolyard crushes, but really intense emotions. She shook her head and poured herself some water from a bottle that was in the fridge. She looked over at James. He had backed off a bit and was walking out of the kitchen. 

"Oh Jess," he said turning to look at her, "What _is_ the plan?" She sighed and looked at her hands. She noticed that one of her nails was slightly chipped and fiddled around with it trying to avoid the question James had asked. 

"The plan?" he repeated a little more demanding. 

"Well," she began, "if I know her, she probably has an obscene amount of hairspray in those crimson locks of hers. Now what if we sneak around and use the flame thrower on her. She'll instantly catch fire and well, essentially we'll commit murder, but she deserves it." 

James was taken aback. In all there years as a team they had never committed such a serious crime. A couple of times they came close, but never to that extent. Jesse saw his face and smiled. " You know she'll put the fire out before any real harm is done. She'll learn her lesson and leave us alone. 'Sides," she continued, "those little brats do it all the time to us and we're still alive." 

He realized this and smirked. He walked over to her and wanted to kiss her, but she looked like a deer trapped in headlights when he drew near so he settled for a handshake instead. 

Meowth walked into the kitchen and snickered. "You two aren't trying to make out back here, are you?" 

Jesse grabbed a paper cup and threw it at him. "Ha, ha, Meowth. Very funny," she said angrily. Meowth quickly darted around a pillar and hid occasionally peeking out to see what was going on. 

"James, lets get going looking for that bitch." 

James knew better than to respond when she was upset. Years of being partners, in school, in gangs, and in crime, had given him a sixth sense with Jesse. He knew every aspect of her life and knew how to deal with her in certain situations. During those years he had become her friend and close companion. But above all, he knew he loved her. Since he first saw that pale thin girl on campus at Pokémon Tech he knew she would be special to him. Her scruffy clothes and rough manner struck a chord with him then. Now she was a very beautiful woman and he could not resist her graceful charm. Despite her fierce behavior he could see the fragile soul within. That drew him even closer to her. 

***** 

An hour had passed since the kitchen scene and the trio were now traveling though the forest searching for clues to Jessebelle's whereabouts. Aside from the new found wealth, Jesse and James insisted on doing everything themselves, including this devious scheme. As they trekked through a heavily wooded area Meowth smelled her Chanel No.5 perfume on the leaves. 

"We're getting close," he whispered as he raised his nose in the air and took a giant whiff. Sure enough, a minute later they found Jessebelle. She was sitting under a large oak tree, her dress torn to shreds and filthy. Jesse sneaked behind the tree and got her materials ready. It had been decided earlier that she would do the honors. A few seconds later a shrill high pitched scream could be hear coming out of the forest and a figure with fire on her head could be seen. 

The stench of burnt human hair could be smelled for an hour after Jessebelle had collapsed into a small pond. Soon an Officer Jenny arrived and arrested the so-called trespasser. The soot covered figure was carted off as James and Jesse snickered uncontrollably. 

***** 

Back at the house Jesse and James settled comfortably in a couch. James' parents had decided to move to England on the spur of the moment. They had mentioned something about 'a desire to own a castle' and left James and his wife with the mansion and everything in it including two billion dollars. 

James, who had begun to fidget, was the first to break the silence. "Jesse, since my parents left us with this mansion and money... do you want to quit Team Rocket? It's only logical." 

It had never occurred to her that since they had all the money they could ever want that they could quit their job. She smiled and looked at James. His emerald-green eyes glimmered in the low light of the room. He looked very handsome sometimes and this was one of them. She couldn't understand it, but just then she leaned over and kissed James on the lips. She pulled back in embarrassment and disbelief of her own actions. He, however, had a grin on his face and moved closer to her and kissed her hard and long on the lips. She squirmed at first, then gave in. He released her and both eyed each other with a lustful look in their eyes. 

"James," she said as she stroked his hair and kissed him, "think I more than like you." She kissed him again on the lips. "I think I love you." 

A look of true happiness graced his face and he held her tightly and kissed her repeatedly whispering, "I love you so much," over and over. 

"I want to quit Team Rocket and live with you," she said. This time James was so happy that he tears welled up in his eyes. She stopped and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just so happy. I've waited years to hear you utter those words. I don't know what could make me happier." 

"I do," she said coyly and pulled him by his shirt towards herself. "Let's make babies," she said playfully. 

That night was perhaps the _real_ honeymoon for the married couple. James awoke the morning lying next to his wife in bed. _ Now_, he thought, _I can truly say that I am wealthy and that I am happy._ He stroked her long scarlet locks and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred slightly and mumbled something about "sexy James". He smiled and sighed in absolute bliss. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Part 3 

The days grew short as the happy couple lived together. Three months had passed since the wedding and James was beginning to become very comfortable with his new life. Jesse, meanwhile, was quite pleased with James and her temper had been tremendously toned down with married life. Meowth was now spending time as a lazy cat and less like the loud mouth of his former days. Team Rocket had changed from menacing villains to pleasant, almost normal, people. 

James sat in the kitchen reading a newspaper while Jesse was looking at wallpaper patterns. She intended to redo the whole kitchen in pastels. "Hey, Jess, listen to this: It says here that Jessebell was charged with murder. Apparently she married a man, murdered him and ran off with his inheritance. They say she'll get life if convicted." 

"Hmm? Oh really. That bitch would deserve it!" Jesse continued to sift through the paper. 

"I'm so glad I didn't have to married her, I married a very wonderful person instead!" James smiled proudly and looked over at his wife who looked up in answer and smiled in return then proceeded to look at patterns again. 

"Maybe I should just paint it an eggshell color," she mumbled to herself. Meowth walked into the room and yawned. "What's for breakfast?" 

"It's twelve-thirty in the afternoon, Meowth!" scolded Jesse, "You should've got up earlier." 

"It's your fault for not waking me," Meowth chided. 

"Well you can have lunch, but this morning's waffles are gone." 

"Damn James and that appetite!" 

"Actually," said James, " Jesse ate the last ones." They both looked at Jesse but remained silent. After a moment they both shrugged and went back to arguing. Meowth then walked over to the fridge and fixed himself a large sandwich. 

A knock was heard on the front door. Since the butler had been given the day off, Jesse decided to answer it. She opened it to discover Mondo standing on the front step. 

"Hello Mondo! We haven't seen you in a long time." 

Mondo blushed slightly. "I miss you both," he said quietly. 

"Come in. Are you hungry or thirsty?" asked Jesse as she walked Mondo into the large house. 

"No, that's okay." 

"Come and have a seat tell us all about these last months." she said sweetly. "James! It's Mondo!" she called to the kitchen. A moment later James emerged from the kitchen followed by Meowth. 

"Hey Mondo!" said James. 

"Hey. Um, I'm not coming here for a leisurely visit," he said solemnly. "I have some very important news to tell you." 

Jesse, James, and Meowth sat on a couch opposite Mondo and listened intently to his words. 

"There's been rumors spreading about you two. Some people say that Giovanni is really angry that you two have gone your own way. They say that he wants to hurt you two. He want to make an example of the punishment for leaving Team Rocket." Mondo's cheeks burned fiercely as he told his story. "They say he wants to kill you." As he said this tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Jesse and James clasped hands and looked looked with much concern on Mondo. 

"I'm not even supposed to be here," Mondo continued. "But I had to do something. I couldn't stand by and watch you two die." At this point Mondo was sobbing and his words were hardly audible. 

"Shhh, it's okay Mondo." Jesse soothed as she placed a hand on his back. James was getting very angry. His face flushed red. "How dare that jerk treat us that way, after the years we served him faithfully!" He banged his fists on a nearby coffee table. 

"Calm down James, we'll think of something," said Jesse. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him. James calmed down and smiled at his lovely wife. 

"So you two really do love each other," Mondo commented. "I thought it was only a rumor." 

"Sometimes rumors are true," called a voice from the doorway. It was Cassidy and Butch was by her side. "Well, well, well. Such a little tattle-tale. We knew you were a turn- coat Mondo." she said accusingly. She and Butch walked into the room. "We just stopped by for a little revenge." 

Butch raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Boss, we have them surrounded." They both simultaneously pulled out hand guns. 

"You didn't think we'd let you get away after sending us to jail did you?" said Cassidy with a smirk. "After the boss bailed us out we vowed to take revenge on you two for spoiling our plans." She cackled fiendishly. "Besides, the boss never liked you two anyway. Your marriage to one another only makes matters worse." 

"Now you're going to pay for this breach of contract," said Butch. 

"Breach?" asked Jesse. 

"...of contract?" James finished. 

The sound of a helicopter hovering overhead drew near. 

"They didn't know?!" laughed Cassidy. 

"When you joined Team Rocket you signed a contract wavering the right to help out the police, speak out against Giovanni, and marry anyone as long as you are in the organization," remarked Butch. 

Cassidy was laughing hysterically at her ignorant rivals. "And everyone knows that you definitely cannot marry a fellow rocket!" 

"Like hell!" Jesse screamed defiantly. "I'll marry whom I choose, when I choose to do so!" 

Cassidy immediately walked up to Jesse and slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up!" she said. "I've wanted to do that since grade school!" 

Jesse was silent. Her face hurt and it began to turn red. 

"Well that shut you up, didn't it 'Miss Loud Mouth'?" Cassidy resumed her fit of laughter. 

"You were such a bitch in school! All the kids hated you!" 

Jesse whimpered slightly as her past memories flooded back. She hated school, that's why she left. Her only comfort was that blue haired skinny boy, James. He had always put up with her. He had always been her friend. She recalled the first day they met. In the school hallway some girl had nudged Jesse almost knocking her over. Jesse responded with such anger she was about to hit the other girl, then the girl's friends gathered around. They started to ridicule Jesse about her long red hair and her obnoxiously proud voice. They laughed at her and called her 'Miss Loud Mouth' repeatedly. Then a lone boy stepped out of the crowd and defended her. He laughed at the girls for being so childish. He mocked the girls and stood by Jesse. He saved her from their merciless taunts. It was then that he became her friend. She realized, now, that he had always cared and that they would always be together. 

She looked over at James who was frightened and enraged. 

The fact that Cassidy had slapped her had greatly vexed him. She had always been a bitch ever since the Breeding Center. _She is such a sycophant_, James thought. _If anyone needs to be taught a lesson, it's those two._

Just at this moment Giovanni walked into the house. 

"Thank you Butch and Cassidy," said Giovanni as he passed the two rockets. "You two will most likely get a raise for this." He turned to Jesse, James, Meowth, and Mondo. 

"Now as for you four. Mondo, I'm surprised at you. Such a promising young Rocket. We trusted you not to leak out any information and you failed us. I think we will have to take care of you later. Cassidy, take Mondo to Rocket Headquarters, his punishment will be dispatched there." 

Cassidy walked over to Mondo and pulled him over to the door. A car was waiting for them there. 

"No, not Mondo," Jesse whispered. 

"It's okay Jesse," he answered, "I can take care of myself. I'll be okay, don't worry." Cassidy forced him inside the car. 

"Yes don't worry Jesse," said Giovanni. "His punishment cannot even compare to your own." He then turned to Meowth. "What about you? Didn't you want to be 'Top Cat'? Didn't you have dreams to be in the Rocket empire, too?" 

"Yes sir, but they're more than teammates, they're my friends!" answered the scratchcat. 

"So be it.," he said. "Butch." He motioned to Butch, then towards the cat. Butch walked over to Meowth and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. Meowth fell to the floor limp. Blood trickled from his mouth. 

"Ha ha ha, stupid cat," chuckled Butch. "All of you can't even behave like professionals. I'm surprised the boss didn't fire you sooner." 

"Oh I have my reasons," said Giovanni as he smiled down at Jesse. "I did it as a favor to Jesse's family." 

"What are you talking about?" the couple asked. 

"We only kept you around out of respect to your mother," replied Giovanni. 

"Why'd you keep James, then?" asked Butch. 

"His parents hold large amounts of stock in several of my companies," was Giovanni's answer. "But now," he began, "they've breached the contract. After years of fumbling around, I'm tired of their screw-ups. This time they crossed the line." Giovanni pulled out a gun from under his jacket. "Let's take a little trip. Butch tie up the lovely wedding couple." Butch did as directed and helped put them into the helicopter. 

An hour later they were put into separate rooms at Team Rocket Headquarters. They were both bound to a chair. Giovanni had decided to keep them separate and talk to them each privately. He went into Jesse's room first. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said Giovanni as he clicked his tongue at her. "I thought you were the strongest of the group. I had wanted you to be like your mother. ....such a waste." 

"But I am my own person. I am just as strong as she was." 

"No," said Giovanni, "But you are very pretty. Why would you want to marry that idiot for? Jesse, if you had at least asked me permission and married someone stronger than him, perhaps I could have let it slip ...but him?" He moved closer to her. "I like you Jesse, that's why I've let you slip by lately." Jesse squirmed away as she felt him draw near. "Jesse, if you wanted to you could have all of Team Rocket... even at this moment, if you were with me." He touched her face with his hand. She trembled with rage. 

"I'd never even consider you if you were the last man on earth," she said. 

"I could make you mine at any time," he laughed. 

"Get away from me you bastard!" she said as she kicked him in the shins with an untied leg. Giovanni screamed out in pain and anger as he grabbed his own leg. 

"You stupid bitch!" he pulled the gun out and aimed it at her face. "Do you really want to die for that idiot?" 

Jesse thought for a moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about James. "No," she said. "Go ahead Giovanni, I'll be yours, if you let James go." 

"Oh, is that all?" smirked Giovanni. "I thought you would put up more of a fight. Nevertheless, I always get what I want." She shuddered as he kissed her on the lips. "I promise you, my dearest, that I will let your stupid friend go." He caressed her cheek as he said it. "Take her to my room," he told the guard as he walked out of the room. 

Giovanni walked into the adjoining room and saw a bloodied and bruised up James. "I see my guards have taken care of you quite well, James." 

"Shut up you asshole," muttered James. 

"You know," began Giovanni, "that your precious Jesse has consented to living with me in exchange for your freedom." 

"What? No...she would never....oh, no Jesse..." he mumbled as he sobbed. 

"Don't worry James. I won't let you go in exchange for her love," he smirked as he spoke, "I won't let you go at all." He began to laugh, "take him to the dungeon men." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Part 4 

Meowth awoke with a really bad headache. He found himself in a small cage in a room full of other pokémon in cages. He quietly looked about at all the pathetically dreary looking pokémon. _The Boss must be stupid or something_, he thought, _Leaving me in a cage. I'm smarter than the average pokémon._ He pulled out a large piece of wire and began to pick the lock with it. Soon the lock popped open and Meowth walked about searching for an exit. He spied an air vent and climbed in. 

Slowly Meowth worked his way through the maze that was the air conditioning system. He worked his way to the Team Rocket dormitory. He quickly peeked into every room through the vents. 

He spied Butch and Cassidy's room and shuddered at the lustful scene taking place. 

"Oh god, I've got to get out of here," he muttered. 

He crept on to a small room where a young brunette boy was crying to his Ditto. 

"Psst! Hey Mondo!" 

"Hmm?" Mondo looked around. 

"Up here in the vent. Let me out, it's Meowth." 

"Meowth!" he smiled and excitedly opened the vent. A relieved Meowth jumped into his arms and embraced him. 

"I never thought I'd be this glad to see you!" said Meowth as he buried his head in Mondo's shoulder. 

"Where are Jesse and James?" asked Mondo. 

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that they're here... somewhere." 

"I know! I bet they're on the Team Rocket dungeon." 

"What dungeon? I didn't even know Team Rocket had a dungeon," said a confused Meowth. 

"They put me in the dungeon for a day and warned me that if I ever betrayed Team Rocket again I would be severely punished." Meowth and Mondo sat together for an hour and formulated a plan to rescue Jesse and James. 

Jesse wept bitterly as she thought about Giovanni and what could possibly take place between them. She looked at a large window in the room and contemplated suicide. She imagined herself crashing out of the window and falling down to the rocks below. Then she placed her hand on her stomach and cried harder. 

Then she had an idea and quickly searched the room... 

Mondo and Meowth made their way thought the dusty vents. They found the dungeon and quickly slipped in. Two guards were surrounding James' cell. Both were slowly dozing off. 

"Ditto, transform into a bazooka." said Mondo. Ditto did as it was told and Mondo loaded it with two empty pokéballs. He then fired the two balls at the guards. The impact of the small metal balls knocked the guards unconscious. 

"Good work," Meowth muttered as he gathered the keys and guns from the guards belts. They quickly unlocked the door and found James trying to saw the walls of his cell with his sharp little bottlecaps. 

"Uh James, what about exiting through here?" asked Meowth with a smile. "Meowth, Mondo!" cried James. He ran to them and hugged them. "Let's go find Jess," he said as he took one of the guns. 

All three of them sneaked back into the vents and came across Giovanni's section of Team Rocket Headquarters. It was well known that this area was off limits and the air conditioning vents stopped short near this section. The trio headed out of the vents and walked up to the entrance. 

They were about to open the door, when... 

"Not so fast boys," said Cassidy. 

"We don't know how you got out and we don't care, just turn around slowly or we'll fire," said Butch. 

James slowly turned around, but then as he did he quickly reached for his gun and shot Butch in the chest. Butch shot back at James, hitting him in the right arm. Butch collapsed to the ground and grabbed his chest in pain. Cassidy fell on her knees near him. 

"No, Butch..." she whispered as she sat near him. She started to cry and held him as he began to cough up some blood. 

"Cass..." he replied. 

"C'mon James lets go..." said Mondo. 

"No, wait," he said. "Mondo and Meowth, I want you to go get help for Butch. I'll go get Jesse and deal with Giovanni. I have nothing against these two." 

Mondo and Meowth were shocked, but they did as they were told. 

James winced in pain as he climbed the steps to Giovanni's room clutching his arm. 

Giovanni had been in the room for only five minutes. Jesse stood in the corner as far away from Giovanni as possible. He looked at her and chuckled. "So you gave up resistance for him?" 

He walked over to her and pulled her to the bed. She resisted at first but then gave in. 

"Why do you resist me?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "I always win." 

She looked at him with a cloud of rage behind her eyes. But in a calm and seductive tone she said, "You may have me now, but it is his child that is growing within me." 

A look of shock graced his face as Jesse reached behind herself and pulled out a small very sharp letter-opener. She then proceeded to slice open his throat. 

He stumbled backwards holding his throat. Very soon afterwards the blood stopped and he was dead. 

She shivered at the thought of the action she had just taken and began to cry. James walked in and saw the body and Jesse. He quickly ran over to her and embraced his young wife. She cried tears of joy when she saw him and covered him with kisses. 

"I thought I was going to die," she said trembling. "I'm so glad to see you." 

"Let's get out of here." he said as they walked out of the room. 

Giovanni, the once proud and might trainer, had died by the hand of one of his own. 

Epilogue 

Several months later... 

The Team Rocket Empire remained static after the death of Giovanni. New leaders had been considered but quickly passed. For the mean time Butch and Cassidy were put in charge. (Yes, luckily for him, Butch survived his near fatal wound.) Some of the rockets pleaded for the return of Jesse and James. They had admired the kindness that James had shown his fellow rockets and the bravery of Jesse. Giovanni was powerful, but had lost some of his respect from the rocket members. His death had only marked a new chapter in the history of Team Rocket. 

Meanwhile, in a small hospital near Sunnytown.... 

Mondo and Meowth sat anxiously in the waiting room. James was standing by his wife as she began to give birth. Her cries of pain only made him more nervous. He squeezed her hand and reassured her as she pushed. 

Finally the the baby was born. The doctors and nurses cleaned it up and gave it to the new parents. 

It was a small lavender-haired boy with gray eyes. 

"He's so handsome Jess," said the proud father as he handed the child to it's mother. 

"His face resembles his father and his hair is a slightly lighter shade than his grandmothers," she said with tears in her eyes. "Look at what we have created." 

James kissed Jesse and the baby on the forehead. He smiled, "I will always love you," and kissed Jesse on the lips. 

THE END 

Author's Notes: Okay that was the end of this fic ^^ It took me forever to write it just because I'm always so busy. I hope you liked it. Sorry I killed Giovanni, but I just don't really like him. And maybe if anybody actually likes this fic I could write a sequel. 


End file.
